Kusanagi's got Kinks
by Nanomemes
Summary: Kyo decides that it's appropriate to discuss Chizuru's sex life. [Complete]


One-Shot.

Non-canon stop asking.

JOIN DISCORD.

http

s: / discord. gg/ DtDqeTQ

* * *

"_Shut the fuck up and get out of my house!"_

"_Dude, I forgot to get a hotel alright? Are you telling me to sleep on the streets of SouthTown?"_

"_Yes! Go die already! Don't touch my shit!" _

"_Oh come on man, you're not that heartless. Besides, you owe me for cutting my stomach open that one time."_

"_No! That's not gonna fly anymore! You do this every fucking time I go on tour! I've had enough! Get your ass out of my apartment!"_

"_Oy, you keep your spare key under the doormat right?... Ah, found it."_

"_Don't you fucking dare sell my TV again!"_

"_Well why do you keep buying new ones?!"_

"_What sort of question is that! Kusanagi, I swear to God I will rip off your head if you sell my TV!"_

"_Oh shit! This one goes for two grand on ebay!"_

"_KUSANAGI! GET YOUR HAND'S OFF MY-"_

" -asia sector. Considering all regions, the average change in gross profits in the past fiscal quarter lies at five-point-five percent, exceeding the expected growth by thirty-four basis points. Thus concludes the Kagura Pharmaceuticals' quarterly earnings report. Thank you."

Chizuru Kagura gripped the stuffed leather armrests of her conference chair and tried to maintain a smile. She was dressed sharply, as usual, but she swore the stream of chatter inside her head was beginning to drive her insane. Was her makeup holding? _Ugh… _ She imagined this was how Iori Yagami felt when '_Riot' _and '_That asshole Orochi' _and '_The newguy' _decided to yell at each other while he was trying to sleep.

Things were never supposed to happen this way.

Chizuru Kagura, among many things, was first and foremost the leader and commander of the 'Sacred Treasures'. A powerful "_military"_ group composed of three people: herself - the CEO and primary shareholder of the monopolized pharmaceutical sector, Kyo Kusanagi - the winner of several King of Fighters tournaments and the wielder of the powerful Kusanagi Flame, and Iori Yagami - a big-name musician who was both insane and held the power of cursed Yagami flames.

Throughout their adventures, Chizuru had routinely used her mirror to communicate with her fellow treasures telepathically. Something which proved immensely useful for giving orders and organizing strikes. However, Kyo, mischievous as always, had discovered that he could communicate with Iori directly, using the mirror as a relay link.

And thus began her miseries.

"Thank you. Madame Kagura, do you have any closing words?"

"_Hey Yagami, where do you keep your drinks? Benny says you keep whisky in here."_

"_What?! He's with you? Don't let the faggot broomhead touch anything in my house!"_

"Madame Kagura?"

"_Want me to hook you up?"_

"_NO!"_

"Uh… Madame, are you alright?"

Chizuru smiled blandly as - what could best be described as - '_strangled rage' _rang around in her head. The voice of her assistant snapped her to attention. A conference room full of businessmen stared at her. She quickly collected her composure.

"Ah, sorry, I'm fine"

_She wasn't fine._

"Thank you very much everyone. I hope that this report will only reassure our investors that Kagura Pharmaceuticals is a stable company with strong growth. We pride ourselves in innovation and-..."

* * *

"_Kyo, shut up. That's disgusting."_

"_What? I mean be honest, that's what you were thinking too. Her husband freaking calls her ma'am."_

"_Yeah, sure, but I don't imagine other people's sex lives… much less tell people about it. Have some restraint… and leave me alone. I'm at rehearsals."_

"_Oh come on, don't tell me you've never thought about what kind of guy her husband is… I mean, I bet she cucks him so bad."_

Chizuru sat in her drawing room and grimaced. She was dressed in her usual silken robe, enjoying her classical orchestra music and sipping a glass of wine. It was supposed to be a soothing, therapeutic time for her. But-

"_Shut up."_

"_Come on, dude. You pretending to be a chaste little angel or something?"_

"_HOWARD! I said G-sharp major! What the hell even is that? A-flat? Uh wait-... dammit Kusanagi I'm fucking busy!" _

"_I don't really care, dude."_

"_... Fine. I'll humor you, but you leave me alone afterwards. I have a concert to prepare for."_

"_Kay." _

"_I always thought she was into bondage. Like the really nasty uncomfortable type with the vacuum seals and the scary machines. Now shut up."_

"_Hah! Definitely the dominatrix type. I bet there's handcuffs built into her bedframe too. Do you think she's got a dom-suit too! Like all tight leather and studded with metal spikes and shit? I mean she's definitely the type who enjoys ball-busting."_

The chatter in her brain was making it difficult to relax. It was week three and Chizuru was determined to do her best to ignore the conversations taking place in her brain. Initially the conversations had be sparse, short and rather aggressive - similarly to how they acted in person. Those Chizuru could deal with. However over time they'd grown rather fond of the 'brain-link' - as Kyo had dubbed it - and were using it more liberally now. Normally the topics were rather demure… but this one was a bit… _private._

"_Ball-bustin-... are you repressed or something, Kusanagi? Damn I cringed. If you need to live your kinks get your girlfriend to kick you."_

"_W-what?... Ha! Dude, you're the suspicious one. You're just too embarrassed to talk about your fetishes right? Hey, I'll give Chiz a call and ask her to handcuff you to her bedframe."_

Chizuru had never participated, or otherwise made it known she was privy to the conversations. If they tried to contact her, she ignored them. They were convinced she had '_turned her's off. I mean she never responds at all.'_ She hadn't done this to spy on their conversation. She just didn't want either Kyo or Iori to know they could contact her at any moment, because they'd be sure to call on her for stupid reasons.

_"Then she'll fucking flex-tape you to the ceiling. Doesn't that sound like fun 'Gammy-boy'?"_

"_Shut the fuck up. Don't call me that."_

But the current topic of conversation was seriously challenging her self control. She was about to break her self-imposed vow of silence and put an end to this nonsense. She took a deep breath, swirled her wineglass and tried to keep calm… Tried to push the conversation from her mind.

Kyo interrupted her thoughts with a bad falsetto.

"_Ok Gammy, just hold still while I shove this up your ass. Take a deep breath, ok?"_

Iori responded with another strangled noise. He clearly had enough… and so had she. That was all Chizuru was willing to listen to. She only noticed from the pain in her palm, and the wetness seeping into her lap that she had shattered her wine glass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then boomed over the 'brain-link'. Nobody could shout down the administrator… but she didn't need to shout. The icy authority in her voice was enough to silence them.

"_Kusanagi."_

"_And she'll Whip you acro-... uh..."_

"_..."_

Iori had been spooked into silence. He was always a _bit_ more obedient.

"_Kusanagi, pray tell. What made you think that was an appropriate topic of discussion."_

"_Oh… uh… um… "_

"_..."_

"_Shit."_

"_Shit indeed. Now watch your mouth or I'll handcuff you to my bedframe."_

"_Wha-... uh… Y-yes ma'am."_

* * *

Don't ever make me do something like this again lol

cyalls


End file.
